


Pumpkin Juice

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Sticky pumpkin juice.  A hot afternoon.  Naked chests.  You do the math.





	Pumpkin Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of a series, "God, It's Bloody Hot, written during a particularly brutal summer. Look for some others.  


* * *

Hermione shed her robe as soon as she walked through the door.

_God, it’s bloody hot,_ she thought fanning herself and pulling her blouse away from her sticky breasts. A muttered incantation and her lacy, black bra appeared in her hand. “Better!” she said triumphantly. She unbuttoned the top four buttons and then unzipped and stepped out of her skirt.

Walking through the quiet flat to the refrigerator, she reached in and found a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She poured a large glass and turned to put the pitcher back, but instead crashed into a broad male chest.

“Hey!” Harry yelped. The contents of the pitcher splashed all over Harry’s naked chest and Hermione’s naked chest. He instinctively grabbed her in a hug, crushing their naked, sticky chests together.

“Great, just great!” she exclaimed. “Pumpkin juice…”

“…tastes very nice licked off of your breasts,” Harry finished. Hermione grasped the implication of his words.

She grinned.


End file.
